Amor Otoñal
by anialexa
Summary: Las estaciones pueden ser el tiempo perfecto para conocer a una persona, ya que los sentimientos fluyen de diferente manera dependiendo del clima, hasta incluso, una estacion para nada romantica podria ser la mejor si tus sentimientos son correspondidos... no crees? LukaxMiku! Shojo-ai3
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fanfic de una pareja la cual adoro xDD por favor diganme que tal les parecio ;.;  
AVISO: es yuri d:  
Disclaimer: los personajes usados a continuacion no me pertenecen, sino a VOCALOID .

* * *

Amor Otoñal~

~Era de noche, sólo estábamos tú y yo, viéndonos de frente, tu mano sosteniendo mi mentón suavemente, obligándome a verte directamente a los ojos.

Te amaba, Dios, no sabes cuánto te quería.

Pronunciaste mi nombre con un cálido susurro, para después colocar tus labios sobre los míos.

Estábamos en el parque, mi espalda recargada en el tronco de un árbol frondoso, y mientras las hojas caían libremente anunciando la llegada próxima del otoño, me besabas con una pasión que hace tiempo añoraba que me demostraras.

Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello, mientras me abrazabas por la cintura.  
-No sabes lo mucho que te quiero...lo mucho que soñé con que llegaras a corresponder esto que siento por ti.-

Dijiste, colocando tu frente sobre la mía, con los ojos cerrados.

-Supongo... que teníamos el mismo miedo de que nuestros sentimientos fueran rechazados.- Susurré, antes de volver a besarte.

Cada beso era más intenso que el anterior. Lo único que nos impedía caer al césped era el tronco detrás de mi espalda. Tanto miedo tuve de algo que no existía; pero ahora aquí estábamos, abriendo nuestros corazones mutuamente, nuestros más profundos sentimientos siendo bien recibidos por la otra.

Desde ese día, me prometí que nunca más volvería a irme de tu lado. Te protegería de cualquiera que intentase hacerte daño, impediría cualquier intento de separarnos.

Tú eras mi felicidad, la razón por la que mi corazón se aceleraba desenfrenadamente; simplemente te amaba, y lo haría hasta que la muerte te arrebatara de mi lado.

-Te amo, Luka.- Susurré a tu oído, tratando de recobrar el aliento perdido.

-Yo también, te amo, Miku-. Dijiste mientras una cálida sonrisa se asomaba a tu boca, la boca que tantas ganas tenía de volver a besar, y así lo hice, mientras la última hoja caía lentamente a nuestros pies...

* * *

Yo se que esta demasiado cortito ._.u pero bueno es el primero que hago k les puedo decir xD  
~Tengo una sorpresita:B~

* * *

26/04/2013~** Aviso:  
este one-shot dejo de ser tan cortito para combertirse en un four-shot~ por favor, si les gusto esta pequenia partesita, pasen a leer los otros 3 caps xD espero que los disfruten n.n/ sus reviews con sugerencias/ideas/advertencias/etc. son bieen recibidos -se inclina- n.n~**

**Alex~ fuera :B**


	2. Chapter 2

HEY~! Como no me quede conforme con un one-shot cortito, decidi alargarlo mas :B~ oh pero eso no es todo xD ya van dos estaciones con este "cap" asi k... adivinen el resto :B  
Espero que lo disfruten (mas que la primera parte ) y por favor dejen sus reviews con comentarios/acusaciones/loquekieran que me hicieron muy feliz aquellas personas que dejaron sus reviews en la parte anterior, en serio :'D  
Sin mas espera, les dejo leer ;D  
PD: VOCALOID no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivas compan~ias.

* * *

**Capitulo 2.- Encuentro de Primavera**

~Me encontraba caminando por la brecha alineada por árboles situados paralelamente, formando dos líneas continuas; en pocas palabras, un camino formado por árboles. Estaba empezando la primavera, por lo que las hojas se encontraban brillando coloridamente. Unas cuantas eran rosas, otras verdes. Observaba maravillada el hermoso paisaje que estaba a mí alrededor. La naturaleza sí que es un arte magnifico. Todo se veía tan lindo, tan perfecto, tan… romántico.

Para mi infortunio (o mi suerte), no tenía a nadie con quien compartir esta vista, me encontraba tan sola como el patito feo de aquel cuento infantil. Sin pareja. Aunque para ser sincera, eso no me importa demasiado; trato de enfocarme a mis estudios y a mi futura carrera musical… pero… siendo primavera, te llega el sentimiento de querer compartir todo con una persona que sea cercana y especial para ti. Llega la ilusión de amar y ser amado de vuelta… ¿Cómo será?

Vi la hora en mi celular y me di cuenta de que había perdido alrededor de 15 minutos en mi lapsus espacial de pensamientos, como casi siempre ocurría, así que eso significaba que me quedaban como 3 minutos para llegar al instituto…

-Diablos, espero poder llegar a tiempo.- Dicho eso en un susurro de desesperación, salí corriendo lo más rápido que me permitían mis piernas para alcanzar a llegar antes de que cerraran las puertas del Crypton Central High.

Pero, durante mi mini maratón, sentí que alguien me observaba…

* * *

Apenas llegue' a tiempo a la escuela, pero de aquí a que llegaba a mi salón se me fueron otros 7 minutos, y cuando llegue', el profe de química me lanzo un sermón de nunca acabar, pero no le preste' mucha atención; era la cuarta vez que llegaba tarde, por lo que al final del día debía quedarme a hacer el aseo del salón como mi merecido castigo. Suspire' cuando el profesor por fin me había dejado de regañar y pensé que tenía suerte de que estuviera libre después de clases. Oh esperen…. No es cierto. HOY ES EL DIA DE MI AUDICION PARA EL VOCALOID MUSICAL INSTITUTION! Rayos, ahora si mi día no podría ser mejor.

Ocupe' mi asiento antes de que al profesor se le ocurriera decirme otra cosa. Gracias a Dios mi asiento estaba en la esquina trasera del salón, además de que estaba al lado de la ventana, por lo que podía ponerme a mirar hacia la vista que esta me ofrecía sin muchos inconvenientes.

El profesor empezó a parlotear acerca de una persona, pero deje de prestarle atención en cuanto voltee hacia la ventana, volviéndome a perder en mis pensamientos. Llevaba buenas calificaciones por lo que no me afectaba distraerme en clase, yo después me encargare de estudiar la lección. Estaba tan feliz perdida en mi mundo, cuando de repente sentí' un dolor fuerte y punzante en mi cabeza.

-Señorita Hatsune, yo sé que no necesita poner mucha atención en mi clase, pero ¿podría tan siquiera escuchar a nuestra nueva estudiante de intercambio? No pensé que tuviera tan malos modales.-Dijo eso con una cara de aburrimiento.

Me sobe' la cabeza y me di cuenta de que el borrador se encontraba en mi banca, justo enfrente de mí. Vaya esto era nuevo, nunca se había atrevido a lanzarme algo. Voltee hacia el pizarrón y mis ojos se cruzaron con unos orbes color azul fuerte, tan profundos como el mar o el cielo. Tenía el cabello rosa, largo, su tez era clara, era más alta que yo. Sentí que algo se prendía en mi interior, la mirada de la peli-rosa de repente cambio' de total seriedad a una especie de asombro.

No duro' mucho, después volvió a su mirada que denotaba aburrimiento y frialdad. Probablemente ha pasado por mucho…

-Por favor señorita Megurine, continúe con su presentación.- Dijo el profe algo desesperado.

-Hai. Vengo de intercambio de Estados Unidos, mis pasatiempos favoritos son cantar y tocar el piano. Me gusta estar sola, así que no me molesten.- Dijo mirando fijamente a todo el grupo. Vaya, la tipa sí que era un caso interesante.

Después de la presentación de Megurine-san (desgraciadamente no alcancé a escuchar su nombre), todas las clases transcurrieron normalmente; todas fueron aburridas. Necesitaba una excusa creíble para poderme escapar de mi cruel (y merecido) castigo. En verdad necesitaba presentarme en esa audición, no habría ninguna otra sino hasta el próximo año y ya no podía esperar más; este es mi ultimo año para entrar por la simple razón de que por fin me graduaba de la prepa. Así que, manos a la obra y pensemos en un buen pretexto para escabullirme de la limpieza.

-Ne, Miku~chan!- Uno de los gemelos Kagamine me hablaba, pero no puse mucha atención.

-Rin~chan, creo que la perdimos otra vez.- Dijo el gemelo llamado Len, el cual era rubio, algo chaparro y traía su cabello agarrado en una pequeña cola de caballo, como siempre.

-Oe, Len~kun, ya sé como despertarla!- Fue lo único que alcancé a escuchar, después un bello aroma invadió mis fosas nasales, el cual me saco rápidamente de mis pensamientos. Cuando encontré la fuente de dicho aroma, vi a Rin sujetando un puerro y con una sonrisa algo malvada.

-Rin~chan, yo se que quieres darme ese delicioso puerro.- Vaya, si' que la gemela con el moño gigante sobre su cabeza sabía cómo devolverme a la Tierra.

-Te lo daré si me dices que te trae tan pensativa.- Jugueteo' la gemela con el vegetal.

-Jum… Ok. Mira, necesito zafarme del castigo para poder llegar a una audición de canto.- Dije sin más rodeos. En serio adoraba los puerros~.

-Oh, eso es fácil- Len hiso acto de presencia. Las don nos quedamos mirándolo expectantes por la respuesta.- El profesor no te va a estar vigilando, le va a pedir a algún alumno que haga ese trabajo por él.- En eso tenía razón, hasta el profe se aburría de dicho trabajo. –Así que, solo le tienes que pedir a dicho alumno que te haga el favor y listo!-

-Len… eres un GENIO!- Como por arte del destino en eso sonó la campana, indicando el fin del receso.

* * *

Las últimas clases fueron tediosas, pero la idea que me había dado Len me daba la esperanza de poder cumplir mi objetivo sin muchas posibilidades de fracaso. Solo faltaba ver a quien elegiría el profesor y convencer al estudiante a que me haga el favor, lo cual era la parte más sencilla.

A Kaito-kun lo podría convencer con helados (no sé cómo no se le ha congelado el cerebro de tanto que los come), a Gakupo-kun con berenjenas, los gemelos me harían el favor por el simple echo de nuestra amistad de hace años, a Gumi le encantan las zanahorias, así que sería pan comido…con los demás estudiantes bastaría con que les hiciera su tarea.

Dio' la última hora, todos estaban listos para salir, nada ma's la campana los detenía. Unos minutos ma's y podría irme a la audición, pero primero tendría que presentarse el profe y anunciar que alumno me haría guardia.

-Chavos, se pueden retirar. Es todo por hoy, no olviden entregar el reporte mañana.- Y sin más, salió la maestra de Inglés, Lily-sensei, por la puerta.

El profesor de química (el cual siempre se me olvida su nombre) se paro' en la entrada de la puerta y me miro' fijamente. Esto no era bueno…

-Megurine-san, le voy a pedir de favor que se quede vigilando que la señorita Hatsune cumpla con el castigo, sino tiene algún inconveniente.- Puedo jurar que detrás de esa expresión seria y calmada, se encontraba una gran sonrisa malévola y macabra.

-Hai sensei. Sera' un placer.- Dijo Megurine-san sin mucho entusiasmo que digamos.

PLACER?! ENCERIO? Oh no, ni siquiera ella me alejara de mis sueños.

El profesor se marcho rápidamente, dejándonos solas en el salón.

-Megurine-san, yo sé que no quieres estar aquí, y yo tampoco, así que te pido por favor, que me dejes escabullirme del castigo. Hare' lo que quieras, pero por favor!.- nunca creí que llegaría a suplicarle algo a ella. Justamente a ELLA!

-Hmm, vaya, aparte de mal educada, malcriada. Cuantas más imperfecciones guardas, Hatsune-san?- Acaso, me hablaba con sarcasmo? Tan bonita y tan detestable… esperen… QUE DIJE PRIMERO?

-Megurine-san, no tengo tiempo de tus juegos. En verdad necesito irme ahora mismo. Solo cúmpleme este favor, y no te volveré a pedir nada.- Ok, hora de ponerse serios. Iba a llegar tarde.

-Está bien, te hare' este favor, con la condición que nunca me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra.- Sentencio' la 'Princesa de Hielo', como ya la habían nombrado unos compañeros después de su introducción.

En serio? Nada más eso? Woow, y yo que creí que tendría que humillarme más… mejor para mí. Tómalo o déjalo, pero tenía que ser ya.

-Trato echo!- Dije, mientras tomaba mi mochila y me disponía a correr, dejando metros atrás a mi salón, junto con la joven de cabellos rosados.

* * *

Las audiciones estuvieron pesadas. Primero me hicieron cantar una ópera, luego identificar el tono de una melodía, y por ultimo cantar una canción que fuera invención mía. Si que se toman enserio la carrera musical, menos mal que voy a Canto, aunque se' tocar el piano y la guitarra, no me imagino desempeñando un buen papel en esos instrumentos. Además, adoro cantar! Lo hago casi todo el tiempo. Menos mal que Megurine-san me permitió escaparme del castigo; el salón ni siquiera estaba tan sucio. Pero… me extraña su condición… ne, para que le doy vueltas al asunto. Apenas si alcancé a llegar a tiempo.

Bien, a terminar el reporte. La maestra nos encargo mínimo 10 hojas acerca de la historia de Inglaterra, obviamente en ingles, y comentarios sobre que se nos hiso más interesante. Yo levante la mano (grave error) y pregunte' que' pasaba si no me interesaba nada, gracias a mi estupidez me gane' 5 hojas más para el reporte.

Bueno. Mañana sería otro día, el día en el que me darían los resultados sobre mi audición~! Espero que me hayan aceptado.

* * *

-KYAAAHH!- Rayos, por que' siempre tengo que quedarme dormida?

Agarre' un lonche y salí disparada hacia la escuela. Si llegaba tarde otra vez, me iba a ir muchísimo peor que ayer! Por que' tenía que tocarme, dos días seguidos, clase de Química a la primera hora?

-MIKU~CHAN!- Vaya, alcance' a los gemelos, estoy salvada! Ellos siempre llegan temprano.

-Ne, ahora si la hiciste a tiempo no?- Dijo Len tranquilamente, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pffff, después del castigo de ayer, no quería arriesgarme a otra reprimenda.- Nos encontrábamos cruzando las puertas de la escuela, mientras recuperaba el aliento lentamente.

-Bueno, hablando de castigos, como te fue ayer? A quien le debes un favor?- Pregunto Rin, con su curiosidad al máximo.

-A Megurine-san.- Dije algo seca, en verdad, no la entendía… por que debería de hacerlo?

Los rubios Kagamine se quedaron congelados por un rato, ahora estábamos justo a un paso para entrar al salón. Oh rayos, espero que la mencionada no se encontrara detrás de mí. Voltee y, efectivamente, no estaba detrás de mí, sino en su banca, dentro del salón, gracias a Dios no noto nuestra presencia. Tomamos nuestros lugares correspondientes, antes de que llegara el maestro. Lo primero que hiso fue preguntarnos a Megurine (al parecer nunca me iba a enterar de su nombre) y a mi si cumplí con el castigo, a lo cual las dos respondimos que sí.

Aghh, de verdad detestaba mentir, pero no me quedaba de otra. Además, el profe nunca se daría cuenta, y yo trataría de no meterme en más problemas (no prometía nada, claro).

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, los gemelos y yo nos sentamos en nuestro lugar habitual, y en cuanto me disponía a dar un bocado a mis adorables puerros, empezó el esperado interrogatorio por parte de Rin.

-Así que, le debes un favor a Megurine-san. Dinos, que te pidió?- Directo al grano, como solía ser Rin con sus preguntas y respuestas.

-Pues, que nunca le volviera a dirigir la palabra.- Justo como había pedido en su introducción ayer.

-Wow, que mosco le habrá picado?- Dijo Len, quien estaba pelando su banana.

-Uno muy fuerte al parecer- Rin concluyo.-Dejando de lado eso, como te fue en las audiciones?- 13 años de amistad y todavía me cuesta un poco adaptarme a sus cambios repentinos de tema.

-Yo digo que todo salió bien. Hoy me darán los resultados~!- Una alegría me embargaba simplemente por recordar aquella escena; al parecer había logrado sorprender a uno o dos jueces.

-Felicidades!- Dijeron los Kagamine al unísono, mostrando sus pulgares en alto.

-Veras que te aceptan luego luego.- Dijo Rin apoyándome y dándome ánimos.

-Concuerdo con mi hermana-

A lo lejos pude divisar a la 'Princesa de Hielo' dirigirse hacia el techo. Se notaba que le gustaba estar sola. Algo tenía ella que me preocupaba…

-Oi, Len-kun, la perdimos otra vez…-

* * *

Por fin las clases habían terminado, ya tenía el viernes (o lo que quedaba de él) libre. Me encontraba caminando por el mismo paisaje de hace días. Dios, de verdad me encanto' este lugar. El cielo se encontraba despejado y las hojas de los árboles se movían suavemente junto con el viento.

De repente, la tranquilidad fue interrumpida por unos sollozos apenas audibles. Quien podría estar llorando? El parque no se encontraba tan lleno, apenas unas cuantas personas estaban alrededor. Busque' por todos lados, a ver si encontraba la persona que producía dichos sonidos.

Ah. La encontré. Debajo de un árbol había una figura sentada, abrazando sus piernas. Que la habrá hecho llorar? Oh esperen, creo que se a quien pertenece ese cabello rosado.

-M-megurine-san?-

-Que haces aquí Hatsune-san?- Levanto un poco la cara para dirigirme una mirada que podría asustar a cualquiera.- Creí haberte dejado en claro mi condición.- Una persona inteligente se habría alejado ante aquella afirmación, así que, o yo era muy estupida, o algo estaba mal conmigo por haberme quedado.

-Sé muy bien en lo que quedamos, pero como compañera de clases, me preocupo por ti.- Escuche' bien lo que acabo de decir? Ok, algo realmente pasaba conmigo.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, pero no la necesito.- Sus palabras eran demasiado frías, pero sus ojos reflejaban un dolor inmenso.- Por el acuerdo que tenemos, te pediré que me dejes sola.- Fue lo último que sentencio', antes de levantarse del suelo y emprender su camino a quien sabe dónde.

-Espera!- La agarré del brazo justo a tiempo. Volteo' a verme, mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro libremente.- Ese acuerdo fue durante clases, ahorita no estamos en horas de escuela.- De dónde he sacado tanto coraje?- Si necesitas a alguien, p-puedes contar conmigo.- Me quede' viéndola directamente a los ojos. Ahora si no entiendo mi propio comportamiento.

-H-hatsune… arigatou.- Después de susurrar esas palabras, me abrazó.

Algo en mi interior se prendió durante ese abrazo. Varias preguntas recorrieron mi mente, dejándome más confundida de lo que ya estaba. Solo de una cosa estaba segura: Megurine necesitaba a alguien urgentemente, no sabía el porque, pero me encargaría de averiguarlo… después.

De otra cosa estaba 100% segura… odiaba verla llorar.

Nuestro cabello flotaba en el aire, como las hojas de los a'rboles, gracias a la suave brisa del viento que recorría todo el parque.

* * *

**Y, que les parecio?:B cualquier comentario es bien recibido n.n/ me ayudan a tratar de escribir mejor :'D**  
**Como son vacasiones... tratare de publicar una de dos:**  
**1.- Otro capitulo ( aun no estoy segura ._. )**  
**2.- Otra historia :B ( tengo varias ideas, espero k no se me olviden .-. )**  
**en fin... por cual votan?:BB  
PD 2: si ven ette simbolo: ' , son acentos a las palabras k no pude poner bien .-. nose como hacerlo con mi compu :B ya intente ctrl num. y shift+'+letra y nada ._. perdonen por eso  
PD 3: perdon si el cap esta algo rarito .-. tenia k terminarlo antes de k se me fuera la inspiracion Dx (la cual puede que no haya sido mucha u.u)  
Espero lo hayan disfrutado :B~ Byebye n.n/~ Hasta la proxima :B**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nos volvemos a ver~ mis queridos lectors! Espero queesten bien, saludos n.n/  
Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, enserio... nunca crei hacerla tan larga~ (**a diferencia del one-shot, comofue originalmente**).**

**Lamento si el cap parece algo apresurado o sin mucha historia, la verdad, me muero de suenio xDD eso me pasa por leer tantos fanfis ;w; paresco zombi ~(*-*~) bueno... VALE LA PENA!  
**

**Sin mas que decir~ TATAAAN! aqui lo tienen,penultimo cap de la historia! Espero y lo disfruten n.n/ **

**PD: como siempre, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son VOCALOID's que pertenecen a sus respectivas compan~ias! -por ahora, bwaajaajajjaa *-*/-**

* * *

**Capitulo 3.- Sentimientos Veraniegos.**

-Hatsune-san, arigato. –

-Megurine-san, odio verte llorar. – Susurré en su oído y me separé lentamente del abrazo para poder verla directamente a los ojos, aquellos orbes de color azul, tan profundos como el cielo sin límites, aquellos que con sólo observarme mandaba una especie de corriente eléctrica a través de todo mi cuerpo.- ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanto dolor? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –

-Eso… no te incumbe. – Y volvió la 'Princesa de Hielo'.- Pero te lo diré en un futuro… cuando este segura que no me apuñalarás por la espalda. – Desvió su mirada enfocándose en un punto al vacio.

Sea quien haya sido la persona que te hiso sufrir, te haré olvidarla, Megurine-san… esperen… ¿EN QUE RAYOS, estoy pensando? Apenas si la conozco, y ya me siento como su protectora… tengo que hablar seriamente conmigo misma…

Los días después de nuestro acercamiento pasaron tranquilos, gracias a Dios fui aceptada en Vocaloid Musical Institution – ¡lo cual me emocionaba demasiado! -, había podido conocer más a Megurine (pero la tipa todavía no quería decirme su nombre de pila, y nadie más se atrevía a decírmelo) y me di cuenta que debajo de todo su carácter frio y serio, se encontraba una persona cálida, un poco risueña y algo bromista. Logró sacarme varias sonrisas, y yo me estaba ganando su confianza poco a poco, pero no lo suficiente para que me contara cual era la causa de su tristeza, lo cual me desesperaba un poco, pero ya podía hacerla reír más continuamente; eso me alegraba.

Teníamos una rutina que constaba de ir al techo de la escuela a comer tranquilamente durante el receso y de dirigirnos juntas hacia nuestras casas al terminar la escuela. Los gemelos Kagamine poco a poco se fueron juntando con nosotros,y aunque al principio tenían miedo de enfrentar la seriedad de la famosa 'Princesa', Megurine demostró ser simpática, así que Rin y Len entraron en confianza y terminamos siendo un cuarteto de amigos. Todo era bellamente perfecto.

Un día, cuando nos encontrábamos caminando hacia nuestras casas después de unas largas horas de estudio en la prepa, los gemelos de pronto desaparecieron y solo quedábamos Megurine-san y yo. Platicábamos como siempre, de temas de escuela, cosas intrigantes de nuestros compañeros o contábamos uno que otro chiste; era ahora o nunca…

-Ne, Megurine-san…-

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo con un tono de preocupación.

-…nomas quería saber, si ya me puedes decir tu nombre de pila. ¡Onegai! – En verdad ya me estaba carcomiendo la duda.

-Oh, está bien te diré, pero con una condición. – Dijo plasmando esa adorable sonrisa que me derretía por completo, mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Otra? Jjajajaj, está bien… ¿Cuál es tu condición esta vez? – Vaya, hasta parecía un juego.

-Deja las formalidades de lado.-

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Enserio?- Wow, que sencillo

-Sip. Me llamo Luka.- Dijo sonriendo y tendiéndome la mano.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Luka-chan. Llámame Miku.- Dije, copiando las acciones de la peli rosa.

En cuanto estrechamos nuestras manos, pude sentir la dichosa corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, sentía el tacto de ella profundamente cálido, un revoltijo en mi estomago empezaba a salirse de control; ok, estas señales solo pueden significar una cosa:

"…_Tengo hambre…"_

Pensé para mis adentros mientras ambas desviábamos la mirada y nos encaminamos otra vez hacia nuestras casas.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando rápidamente, y con ellos llego el verano. ¡Por fin! Ya casi era la hora de vacacionar, de salir con amigos sin preocuparse por las tareas o exámenes, de ir a la playa a pasar un buen rato, de ir a fiestas cada fin de semana… . Nuestro grupo estaba organizando un campamento para finales del ciclo escolar, por motivo de nuestra graduación, el cual iba a abarcar parte del verano y del otoño, obviamente todos estaban entusiasmados, incluso Luka, a la que se le veía sonreír mas, lo cual conllevó a que muchos chavos se le declararan o la invitaran a salir, pero ella nunca aceptó, siempre terminaba rechazando a cualquiera que se le parara enfrente; eso me hacía muy feliz en el interior. Demasiado. Hasta me daba esperanzas de tener una oportunidad con ella.

Bien, les confesare algo… cuando Luka y yo dejamos de lado las formalidades aquel día en el parque y me embriagaron todos esos sentimientos raros, me di cuenta de una opción que trate de negar varias veces, pero al fin y al cabo eso no quitaba que fuera cierto. Me gustaba ella. Y me gustaba demasiado, pero no me atrevía a decírselo, además, todavía ni me decía cual era la razón de su sufrimiento, y aunque ella trataba de esconderlo, ya la conocía bastante bien como para decir que todavía le dolía…

-Chavos, primero que nada, quisiera felicitarlos por haber aguantado un ciclo escolar más en esta institución, y me alegra saber que no han flojeado para nada en esta semana, a pesar de haber sido la última *lo cual enserio me sorprende*… Bueno sin más que decir, los dejo en libertad.- Anunció el profesor de química con su usual tono desinteresado, mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir. – Por cierto, espero verlos a todos ustedes en el Campamento de Despedida. Necesitan estar aquí el viernes de la próxima semana a las 8 am en punto.- Al decir la última palabra, volteó a verme con una mirada de la cual podrían haber salido dagas disparadas hacia mi.- Los permisos deben de estar firmados por sus padres y de aquí los autobuses se encargaran de llevarmns a todos a nuestro destino. Bueno, ahora si me voy.-

Como siempre, el profe se despidió apurado. Nunca nadie ah podido descubrir a dónde se dirige con tanta prisa.

-¡Hey Miku~chan, Luka~chan! Hay que ir de compras, porque aunque falte toda una semana para el campamento, nunca esta demás estar preparados tempranamente! – Dijo Rin con entusiasmo, dirigiéndose hacia donde nos encontrábamos Luka y yo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana-

-Tu cuando no estás de acuerdo con tu hermana, ¿Len?- Dijo Luka haciendo una burla al gemelo.

-Touche~- Declare yo.- Ustedes adelántense, yo tengo que entregar un celular…-

Los tres me vieron raro por un momento, pero luego sacaron la respuesta más lógica que encontraron.

-Neru.- Reafirmaron los tres al unísono.

-Sip. Perdió una apuesta… de seguro ahorita debe de estar desesperada o persiguiendo a Haku.-

-O las dos cosas.- Dijeron los gemelos.

-Bueno, ya los alcanzare después.- Dije mientras me levantaba de mi lugar y me dispuse a salir del salón.- Nos vemos.~-

-¡No te tardes!.- Gritó Rin.

* * *

Vaya, esa Neru si que parecía bestia desesperada tratando de recuperar su celular. Cuando se lo di (o más bien me lo arrebato de las manos) pareció calmarse, a lo cual Haku también se relajó. Pobre, me imagino el infierno por el cual debió de haber pasado. Qué bueno que no estoy en su salón.

Me dirigía al salón para terminar de recoger mis cosas y salir a reencontrarme con los gemelos y Luka en la entrada de la escuela, mientras recorría los pasillos de la escuela con mi mirada. Extrañaré este lugar, tantas locuras que hicieron los gemelos en los salones, las sacadas de quicio de los profesores, ah toda la nostalgia comenzó a embargarme…

Cuando entré al salón, mi corazón se aceleró al contemplar a la persona que miraba distraídamente hacia la ventana, con una lágrima recorriendo su rostro.

-¿Luka-chan? ¿Qué tienes? - Dije, reuniéndome con ella.

-¿Te… acuerdas de cuando hablamos, de que te diría en un futuro? – Sus ojos se posaron en los míos, mientras yo alejaba sus lágrimas con mis dedos, acariciando sus mejillas cariñosamente. _"¿Por qué hice eso? Rayos, la voy a asustar."_

-Sip, me acuerdo perfectamente… ¿por? –

-… Ese futuro llegó.- Sentenció, tomando mis manos con las suyas para luego acercarlas a sus labios. Diablos, contrólate Miku, y tu también estúpido sonrojo…

-Entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que paso Luka?-

-… ¿Te… has enamorado? – Ay, esa pregunta atravesó mi pecho como una daga.

-Emm… si…- De ti...

-Tuve una relación, muy profunda con… una persona, la cual yo creí que siempre iba a estar de mi lado, pero…- Cerró los ojos.-… cuando más la necesite, me dio la espalda.- Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Luka… en verdad, lo siento.- No aguanté más y la abrasé.

Correspondió el abrazo rápidamente, atrayéndome más hacia ella, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo, y descargó las lágrimas que de seguro había evitado por mucho tiempo.

-Yo seguí amando a esa persona con toda mi alma, Miku.- Luka, no sabes cuánto me duele oírte decir eso, y más cuando estas llorando.- Meses después de que me botó… se murió.-

Los sollozos incrementaron, demostrando el gran dolor que llevaba Luka por dentro. No podía hacer nada más que tratar de consolarla y masajear su espalda mientras me abrazaba por el cuello. Eso si que había sido fuerte, no me extraña que por eso Luka no quería acercarse mucho a las personas; vaya, creo que hasta me hiso llorar a mi también. En verdad que odiaba verla llorar.

Cuando Luka se calmó y recuperó la compostura, deshicimos el abrazo lentamente, yo sin querer separarme de ella obvio. Su mirada se veía más tranquila, su sonrisa era de agradecimiento y sus manos estrechando las mías era… no sé muy bien, supongo que de confianza…

-Luka, ¿te encuentras mejor?-

-Miku, muchas gracias, al fin pude superar mi pasado.- Dijo, mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla.- No sabes, lo importante que te has vuelto para mi.-

-Y tú para mi, Luka…-

Nuestras caras se iban acercando hacia la otra lentamente, como con miedo de encontrarse, sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos; un centímetro más y por fin podría probarlos… Esperen… ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Nada más se escuchó un golpe en el suelo, y eso bastó para que nos separáramos rápidamente. Mi estúpida mochila había arruinado el mejor momento de mi vida, cayéndose al piso misteriosamente.

-D-déjame a-ayudarte…- Tartamudeó Luka mientras se agachaba a recoger unos cuadernos que se habían salido de la maldita mochila.

-G-gracias.- Mi sonrojo simplemente se incrementó al agacharme a recoger el pedazo de tela que llevaba por bolsa escolar y rosar una de sus manos accidentalmente.

Cuando tratamos de pararnos para poder poner las cosas en su lugar, tropecé y caí encima de Luka, llevándonos a las dos directamente al suelo. Al parecer, mi pie se había enredado con un listón de mi estúpida mochila.

Cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia abajo, me encontré con lo que sería la cara de ella, cerca de mí otra vez. Las dos nos sonrojamos inconscientemente, y cuando planeábamos reanudar lo que fue interrumpido momentos antes, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose con fuerza se hiso presente, provocando que nos separáramos rápido… de nuevo.

-¡Chicas! – Gritó una desesperada rubia.- ¡Las compras son para hoy, ¿saben?!-

-Em… será mejor que nos vayamos ya.- Contestó un asustado rubio.

-Y-ya vamos- Dijimos dos sonrojadas jóvenes.

* * *

Las compras fueron exhaustivas, pero logramos conseguir todo lo que necesitaríamos para pasar el campamento sin problemas. Luka y yo no hemos hablado desde entonces, lo cual me inquietana demasiado. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿Qué sintió aquel día en el que casi nos besamos? ¿Enserio planeaba besarme? Argh, no hubo ni un solo día en el que estas preguntas no me dejaran en paz, pero hice lo mejor tratando de distraerme jugando videojuegos o viendo películas.

Funcionó, hasta que llego el viernes.

Al principio el campamento estuvo tranquilo, luego empezaron las actividades de rapel, deportes, juegos de habilidad y otras tantas cosas. Los gemelos Kagamine, Luka, todos los alumnos y yo (y hasta los maestros) nos la estábamos pasando de maravilla, hace tiempo que no me divertía mucho. Era una pena que todo esto ya estaba por acabar…

Llego el otoño y junto con él, los últimos días en el campamento, el cual se llevó a cabo en lo que parecía ser un parque extremo, con características de bosque (lo sé, ni yo entiendo mi explicación). Luka y yo evitábamos miradas, y hasta habíamos dejado de platicar todos los días, pero de repente, en una noche fresca de otoño, Luka se apareció en frente de mi puerta, pidiéndome que la siguiera a un lugar especial…

¿Por qué Luka se veía tan seria?

* * *

**Como les parecio?  
Acepto . espero haberlos complacido con esta continuacion TTuTT~**

***Se deploma en la cama*  
*Resucita***

**~Por sierto... muchisimas gracias a Annie Cooperfield, Emi, Regiz, Akari kiseki, Nael Tenoh, Lupis Suigintou, Bethrezen, Chinensis' Fan y harryginny02(**Yeih, una potterrica *-*/**) por haber dejado reviews o haber puesto esta historia en favoritos o demas xDD enserio ENSERIO agradesco su apoyo! Me alegranel dia :'B!**

**AH~! otra cosa~ Despues de este cap, seguiria Amor Oton~al, osease, despues de aqui, seguiria la primera parte que leyeron de esta historia, para depues terminar con el capitulo de invierno xDDque vendria siendo como un epilogo mas bien~**

**Bueno~, ahora si me voy :B chau n.n/ hasta la proxima :'D! Saludos n.n/**

**esperen el ultimo cap ;D~**


	4. Chapter 4

**YEIH~! *-*/ Como estan, mis adorados lectors? Gommenasai por la espera u.u Espero que disfruten del ultimo cap n.n aunque este mas cortito que los dos anteriores .-., quise hacerlo largo... pero me gusto como quedo n.n... Buenooo... al menos espero que a ustedes les guste xD**

**Sin mas que decir~ aparte de que necesito apurarme para ponerme a estudiar ._. les dejo el final de la historia xD~ Chachachachaaaaaan~!  
PD: Los personajes utilizados a continuacnio son mias para hacer lo que yo quiera con ellas *-*/ oh esperen... no estamos en mi imaginacion TTuTT ne no son mias u.u pertenecen a un grupo llamado VOCALOID, el cual pertenece a la vez a sus respectivas compan~ias. Disfruten n.n/  
PD2: Este cap estara contado desde el punto de vista de nuestra adorada Luka Megurine ~(n.n~)**

* * *

**Capítulo Final~ Recuerdos Invernales:**

Mi vida era una miseria, ya nada valía la pena ni mucho menos llegaba a importarme. El rechazo de mi amada fue duro, pero su muerte fue devastadora. Ya no aguantaba la escuela, todo me recordaba a ella, y mis compañeros no hacían más que provocarme gracias al problema que se había armado por llegarla a defender, se la pasaban juzgándome, esos idiotas… Tan siquiera ahora escaparía de todo ese martirio, cambiándome tanto de escuela como de país. Sólo esperaba poder olvidarla…

Un día de primavera, como cualquier otro, te vi en aquel parque colorido y natural, viendo un punto en el vacío; de seguro te estabas distrayendo con tanta belleza que se encontraba a tu alrededor, como yo lo hacía en ese momento, sólo que toda la belleza se encontraba en una sola persona…

No quería acercarme a ti, no quería exponerme a pasar por otra desgracia, además de que no creía que pudieras ponerme atención. Pensé que se trataba de un capricho del corazón que con el tiempo llegaría a desaparecer; nunca me había enamorado de nadie a primera vista, mucho menos de alguien a quien probablemente nunca volvería a ver. Pero que considerado fue el destino conmigo, poniéndome en el mismo grupo en el que tú estabas; distraída, viendo hacia la ventana, los rayos del sol te iluminaban y delineaban tu figura humana. Al admirarte, sentí como mi corazón dejaba de lado su capa de dureza, y empezó a latir más rápido. Diablos, necesitaba alejarte, no iba a permitir que volviera a enamorarme de alguien y terminar sufriendo de nuevo. No estaba lista para otro intento. Sin embargo, hiciste oídos sordos a todas mis advertencias, te acercaste a mí sin darle importancia alguna a mis amenazas. No sabes lo agradecida que estaba en ese momento en el que mostraste preocupación por mí, aunque haya sido sólo una muestra de compañerismo. Justo en ese momento, todos los muros que me había molestado en poner alrededor de mi corazón, empezaron a derrumbarse uno por uno. Después, nos hicimos amigas, luego mejores amigas; ya no me pude aguantar más, aquel día de verano en el que casi nos besamos, me di cuenta de la enorme necesidad que tenía de tenerte a mi lado en cada momento, el sentimiento tan profundo y electrizante llamado amor se había apoderado por completo de mi ser, iba a ser lo que sea con tal de que llegaras a corresponderme tan pasionalmente como yo lo hacía, o más bien como quería.

Cuando empezamos a distanciarnos desde ese día, mis deseos de estar contigo me martirizaban y crecían hasta alcanzar una intensidad del infierno ardiente. Ahora si no me aguanté.

Las semanas que estuvimos en aquel campamento de la escuela traté de acercarme a ti, pero cada intento se veía truncado por cualquier estúpida excusa; así que una noche, me armé de valor y te invité a que me acompañaras a un lugar especial, debajo de un árbol nos encontramos y cruzamos miradas. Todo se paró en ese momento; el tiempo dejó de correr, el viento pasaba suavemente alrededor de nosotras, las hojas caían en un instante y al otro parecían flotar en el aire. Tus ojos aquamarina estaban enfocados en los míos. ¿Estabas nerviosa? Pero la que iba a declararse era yo…

Te hablé de mis sentimientos, mientras mi corazón aceleraba desenfrenadamente, te fui acorralando contra el árbol que estaba a tus espaldas, cuál fue mi sorpresa al escucharte decir mi nombre, acompañado de esas cuatro palabras que mandaron por un tubo mi autocontrol. Pronuncié tu nombre en un susurro, para después atrapar tus labios con los míos. Dios, no sabes lo mucho que había estado esperando por este momento; te amaba, enserio te quería, te adoraba demasiado, habías logrado lo que pensé que nunca podrías, me hiciste olvidarme de mi antigua amante… por mucho.

Lo que sentí por aquella chica de cabello rubio y ondulado era un juego de niños comparado a lo que en ese momento estaba experimentando contigo. Nuestros labios se rozaban tímidamente al principio, para después pasar a una competencia de ver quien besaba más pasional. De no haber sido por el tronco que te sostenía por detrás, juro que hubiéramos caído al suelo y las cosas hubieran pasado a mayor campo. Me enloquecías, manipulabas mi corazón a tu antojo, y eso me encantaba.

Adoraba tu sonrisa, la forma en que tus ojos brillaban cuando estabas contenta, me gustaba ver tu cabello amarrado en dos perfectas coletas aquamarinas, me carcomía la curiosidad por saber en qué pensabas cuando te distraías mirando al vacio, tu melodiosa voz llenaba mis odios por completo, nunca dejaba de pensar en ti.

Desde ese día de otoño, en el que nuestros sentimientos se correspondieron, decidí que haría lo que fuera con tal de que nuestro amor perdurara hasta el final de mi vida. No te permitiría que te alejaras de mi lado por ningún motivo, te mantendría sonriendo en todo momento; tu felicidad sería mi prioridad.

-¿Luka? ¿En que estas pensando?- Aquella voz me devolvió a la realidad de un golpe.  
-En que… soy más feliz desde que estás conmigo- La abrasé por debajo de las sabanas.  
-Jjajaja, ¿a si? Y tú que no querías que me acercara a ti.- Me sonrió mientras sacaba la lengua juguetonamente.  
-Sii, lo seee... pero qué bueno que no me hiciste caso.- Le sonreí de vuelta.  
-¿Cómo lo iba a hacer?- Se acomodó en la cama para verme cara a cara. –Me necesitabas…- Dijo con un tono serio, junto con una mirada de preocupación.  
-Todavía lo hago. Te necesito aquí a mi lado, y nunca te voy a dejar ir.- Pasé una mano acariciando su mejilla, mientras me acercaba lentamente a su cara.  
-Yo nunca me iré, Luka.- Susurró suavemente, antes de juntar sus labios con los míos.

_-"…Te amo…"-_

* * *

Pareciera que el tiempo pasó volando. Nuestra graduación fue emotiva, hasta el profesor de química lloró por nuestra partida, aunque no podría asegurar que fuera por tristeza… Como sea, después de pasar todo un invierno con mi adorada Miku, había vuelto a llegar el otoño. Las dos estábamos paseando por el parque en donde todo empezó; ambas logramos entrar a la escuela de música, quien diría que terminaríamos haciendo varios duetos juntas.

Estaba soleado, la brisa del viento refrescaba nuestro alrededor, a la vez que hacia danzar a las hojas de los árboles que se encontraban tiradas en el suelo. Nos sentamos en unas bancas que estaban en medio del parque, me estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa, pero no tenia porque, ¿verdad?

-M-miku…-  
-¿Qué pasa, Luka?- Me miró con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
-Ya sé que es algo… apresurado, pero no me puedo aguantar más, este amor que siento por ti es demasiado.- Me paré y me coloqué frente a ella.- Quisiera saber si te gustaría… si aceptarías ser...- Me incliné sin dejar de verla a los ojos, mientras sacaba una cajita que estaba guardada en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón.  
-¿Nani? ¿A-a que t-te refieres?- Un sonrojo salvaje se apoderó de su rostro, haciéndola ver más tierna.  
-¿Formarías parte de mi vida, por la eternidad?- Abrí la cajita roja, sacando un anillo plateado con un diamante rosa en forma de mariposa, con las alas entrelazadas a la base del anillo. – Miku, ¿serías mi… esposa?- Sostuve el objeto entre nuestras caras. El nerviosismo se me estaba saliendo de control, provocando que yo también me sonrojara.

El viento sopló fuertemente, trayendo como consecuencia que las últimas hojas de los árboles se desprendieran de su antiguo hogar, ahogando un grito de felicidad inmensa…

* * *

**Y que les parecio? :B ya se que esta cortito u.u pero pues tampoco esta tan cortito como el primer cap ;D  
En fiin... algun comentario/sugerencia/criticaconstructiva/idea/co reccion/etc. que gusten hacerme saber? Solo dejen un sexy review que yo lo leere gustosa en cuanto lo dejen ;D (es enserio ._. desde que baje la aplicacion de fanfiction al ipod me la mantengo ahi como vil adicta compulsiva ._.U) Bueenoooo~ pasare a los agradecimientos n.n/ y a contestar reviews :B**

**Regiz: Deje una parte que pudo haber sido tomada en doble sentido? como? D: jajaja xD ok no .-. yo tambien soy una pervertida xD ( *-*)/**

**Emi: Espero que te haya gustado este final n.n Saludos n.n/**

**Alchemya: *lee el nombre* o.o e-enserio es ella? *lee el nombre otra vez* YES *-*/ una de mis escritoras favoritas leyo mi historia :'D Muchas gracias por tus consejos, y me alera que te hayas reido en el segundo y tercer cap xD sobre todo en una parte en especial :3 Aqui esta el ultimo cap *-* espero que te haya gustado n.n**

**Annie Cooperfield: Saludos n.n/ la espera termino xD jajaj esa frase ya no la veo de la misma forma desde entonces xDD**

**Akari Kiseki: asdfghj muchas gracias :'D**

**Alkem Corrales: jajaj xD era un one-shot... pero lo converti en un four-shot B) y nee no eres un mal fan xD Me alegra que te guste n.n espero y hayas disfrutado de este ultimo cap~**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han llegado leyendo hasta aqui :'D y muchas gracias por todo su apoyo n.n enserio me alegran el dia/tarde/noche~! Nunca crei que esta historia llegaria a ser tan larga .-. (comparada al one-shot que fue originalmente) pero me alegra haberlo alargado mas xD pero pues... ya llego a su fin u.u Pero no se pongan tristes mis lectors~ Dx todavia queda "Rosas Asesinas" :D y estoy empezando otro proyecto que pronto veran por aqui :3 de Miku x Luka claro xD no me canso de esa hermosa pareja :'D Espero que tengan mucha 'hambre' para leerlas como yo para escribirlas 8D - jajajajaj xDD lo siento, tenia que ponerlo :'D desde ese dia no he vuelto a ver la palabra igual ._.- Bueno~ ahora si me despido n.n/ nos vemos en la proxima :B!**

**Ahora si, a estudiar para mis examenes ._.U no creo poder subir nada hasta dentro de... dos semanas aproximadamente? no me maten Dx  
Mi imaginacion y mi tiempo haran lo que este a su alcanse para que salga la continuacion o el inicio de cualquier historia lo mas pronto posible .-. tampoco quiero que paresca descontinuada .-. ademas de que me encanta escribir xD**

**Bueno ahora si nos vemos n.n/ se cuidan :B~**


End file.
